A Very Merry Christmas
by When-Words-Fail
Summary: Draco and Harry get stuck under some mistletoe. Alone. At night. With nobody around. What will happen?


A Very Merry Christmas.

Harry was having a bad day. Not 'oh I'm just not as cheery as usual' but like 'I'm going to kill whoever dare cross my path.' Which was an exaggeration, of course. But still, he was in a pretty crappy mood. His day got even more crappy when he couldn't fall asleep.

What a great Christmas Eve this turned out to be.

Absolutely bloody_ fantastic_.

Harry sighed in frustration, climbed out of bed and left his dorm, left Gryffindor Tower. He didn't have a destination in mind, he was just walking, trying to tire himself out. He really didn't like Christmas this year. He had stayed at Hogwarts, not wanting to be at the Burrow with all of the sorrow over Fred's death. And Ginny. Oh, he did _not_ wish to be around Ginny. She'd hated him ever since he had broken up with her a month after the war. They hadn't really been dating in the first place, they just kissed... three times... but that didn't mean that they were an item.

Harry turned a corner and ran into something, or rather, _someone_. They clashed together and both fell to the floor.

"Shit." Harry said, rubbing his forehead where it hit the other persons when they had collided.

Harry looked up.

"Malfoy?" Well, this was awkward. Usually at this point, one of them would have said something insulting, but Draco just sat there, staring at Harry. Draco had left Harry alone for the most part. They had returned to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year, but it was never the same as it was before the war. Even more so when Draco didn't even _talk_ anymore. Well, obviously, he still did talk, just not as much as he used to. And then there was the thing that Harry likes to call, a crush.

On Draco Malfoy.

How bloody fantastic.

"Uh...sorry." Harry mumbled and got up. He held out his hand to the blonde, which he gladly took and stood as well. They stood there looking at each other for a moment. Then Harry cleared his throat and nodded to Draco. Draco nodded back and they turned away from each other. Harry took a step forward and promptly ran into an invisible wall. He whipped around and found that Draco had experienced the same problem. They made eye contact, both having a questioning look on their face.

They they both looked up at the same time and simultaneously groaned.

There, above their heads, was a plant with red berries and spiked leaves that could only be identified as mistletoe.

Oh, damn it all to hell.

It could not get any worse than this.

Well, actually they could be in the middle of the great hall at dinner, or they could be in a crowded hall instead of an empty one, but you get the point. Draco had his head in his hands. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

He was taking it better than Harry thought he would.

Harry turned back around and poked the barrier. Nothing happened, so he got the bright idea of _hitting _it to see if anything would give. He hit the barrier with his fist, only succeeding in making the wall move towards him and making him back up. So, not a good idea. The wall kept moving until Harry ran into Draco. Harry stumbled and almost fell, but Draco steadied him by putting his hands on Harry's waist. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he realized how close they were. Harry could feel Draco's breath on the back of his neck, and he involuntarily shivered. Draco's hands hadn't moved from Harry's waist, and Harry had to admit, he quite liked them there at the moment. Harry just was... cold. Yeah, that's all. He really _was_ cold, because he hadn't brought along a blanket or anything (he was just full of bright ideas today). Draco was quite warm, and whenever the blonde touched him it made Harry feel warm, so why not let Draco touch him? The corridors during winter were absolutely freezing, though Harry didn't know why they couldn't just cast warming charms on them at night, because _everyone_ took merry strolls around the castle at midnight. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, seeing as he was stuck under bloody mistletoe with Draco Sodding Malfoy of all people, and Harry was _enjoying _it because Draco made him feel..._warm?_

Okay, he was just making up excuses now.

The hands on his waist twitched and moved away. Harry turned around (which, looking back, wasn't the best idea, considering that they were then _almost_ nose to nose. And Harry plus _almost _nose to nose is not a good mix.)

(Actually, considering their predicament, maybe it _was _a good idea.)

(But at the time, Harry was thinking that maybe it _wasn't _a good idea.)

(Meanwhile, in the corridor where the story is taking place...)

Harry turned around to confront Draco, but was met with gray eyes instead of a whole face. Well, this escalated quickly.

"Um..." Harry said awkwardly.

"You're freezing, Potter." A quiet voice said. Harry cleared his throat and tried to step back. Again, _not _his brightest idea ever. The invisible shield moved even _closer_, making them completely nose to nose.

"Thanks?" Jeez, Harry was bad at this. One would think that defeating Voldemort would make him grow some balls.

And then the whole gay thing.

To Harry, being gay wasn't an awkward thing at all.

But having Seamus Finnigan randomly kiss you out of nowhere, well, let's just say that Harry _still _couldn't look at the Irish boy without blushing like crazy.

And then he went and got himself a crush on Draco Malfoy. Harry had no idea hoe he had managed to do that, but he had, and now with the object of his affections standing a hairs breath away from him, Harry couldn't find the courage to lean forward, just a _little _and then they would be freed from this monstrous trap. Harry allowed himself to look at the boy in front of him.

Draco's eyes were so warm, nothing like how they used to be; cold and sharp. They looked like melted silver. Then, Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with his own. The kiss itself was amazing, not to fast, not to slow, but the feeling behind it was what really got to Harry. Draco's hands were cradling Harry's face, and Harry's arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. Harry felt the magical barrier pressing against his back that was keeping them trapped disappear, and he stumbled back, Draco following him. Harry's back hit the wall, yet neither boy noticed, as they were too busy eating each others faces. When they pulled apart after what seemed like no time at all, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. They were both breathing deeply, their cheeks a rosy shade of pink. "What is this?" Harry asked after a while.

"What to you want it to be?"

"I don't know? A relationship?"

"Yeah." Draco smiled.

"Although, I think a date is in order. Hogsmead, tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Shall I walk you to your common room?"

"Certainly." Draco held out a hand that Harry took, and they started to walk back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"What were you doing out this late, anyway?" Harry asked Draco.

"Oh, you know, just looking for victims to get caught under magical mistletoe with." He replied nonchalantly. Harry laughed. "I don't see what's so funny. I'm being serious." Draco said, but the smile on his face gave it away.

"Okay, then. No more of that. You're mine."

"Clingy."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. I like clingy."

"Good." They reached their destination and Draco let go of Harry's hand.

"Until tomorrow." He said and kissed Harry one more time before walking down the corridor towards the dungeons. Harry ran his fingertips over his still tingling lips. He smiled to himself.

_Merry Christmas to me._ He thought.

…

I know, I know, what a bloody cheesy ending. What can I say, I cant help it. Cheese is my passion. Anywho, please, please, _please_, review! It would make me so super happy and I would cherish your review forever, and keep locked away in the depths of my soul to look upon when I am sad.

I hope that was poetic enough for a review?

Oh, and check out some of my other stories and *cough cough* _review_ *cough cough*

Have A Merry Sodding Christmas,

When-Words-Fail.

(And a happy bloody new year.)


End file.
